Stupide Moyashi
by Deida
Summary: Lors d'une dispute Allen avoue quelque chose à Kanda qu'il n'aurait pas du. Il s'enfuit et...venez lire pour la suite xD Chapitre 2 enfin là! Attention lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Bon j'ai tenté une tit Yullen ^^ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas biensur (malheureusement ='( )

* * *

-Stupide moyashi !

-C'est Allen, bakanda !

Et voilà une journée ordinaire à la congrégation. Et oui les journées se résumaient à ça. Des disputes et encore des disputes entre Allen et Kanda. Et quand c'est deux là ce disputaient valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler.

-J'en ai assez ! Je ne peux même pas d'adresser deux mots que tu m'insultes. J'en ai ma claque ! Tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'approche plus, ne te regarde plus, ne te parle plus ! Je vais faire comme si tu n'existais pas et le problème sera réglé ! Au moins je suis sur que tu ne pourras plus rien me reprocher. Parce que faut vraiment être débile pour pas voir que tout ce que je veux c'est me rapprocher de toi parce que JE T'AIME ! s'écria Allen.

A ça ce n'était pas ordinaire…

-Tu quoi ? demanda Kanda avec une expression totalement surprise.

(Aut : Vite une photo * prend son appareil*Aller Allen répète ce que tu viens de dire !)

-Héhéhéhé tu sais quoi oublie la dernière phrase que j'ai dit hein…snif…Bon je vais y aller…ouais je vais faire ça…dit Allen les larmes aux yeux.

(Aut : Trouillard…)

-Att…

Mais Kanda n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Allen s'était déjà enfui.

Le lendemain

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, expliqua Lenalee à son petit ami Lavi. Il n'est même pas venu diner hier. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir il m'a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas voir son regard dégouté.

-Son regard dégouté ? demanda Lavi. Mais le regard de qui ?

Kanda qui arriva à ce moment là tendis une oreille pour mieux entendre ce que les deux amoureux se disaient.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis pourquoi cette personne le regarderait avec un regard dégouté ? Franchement je ne comprends rien.

-Baka moyashi, dit Kanda en laissant en plan ses délicieux sobats pour se diriger vers la chambre du blandinet sans remarquer les deux derrières qui se mirent debout.

(Sobats ! *se jette dessus et les manges*)

Arrivé à la porte d'Allen, Kanda frappa.

-Oi ! Moyashi ouvre moi !

Aucune réponse.

(Aut : Sympathique Allen vraiment !)

-Moyashi…soupira Kanda. Ouvre moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-C'est sur que dit comme ça t'aura plus de chance que j'ouvre, répondit une petite voix derrière la porte.

(Aut : C'est la voix d'Allen vous avez compris hein ? Non ben mtn z'avez compris)

-Moya…

-Je sais ce…. que tu vas me… dire alors …ne gaspille pas ta salive, répliqua Allen d'une voix tremblante. T'inquiète… pas je m'en remettrais…bien…un jour.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais te dire hein ? Allen, demanda Kanda.  
-Que…que tu ne m'aimes…pas et que….que je te dégoute…parce que je….je t'aime et…

-Imbécile, coupa Kanda. A ton avis si je ne t'aimais pas tu crois que je serais là comme un con à parler à une porte, à essayé de m'expliqué et de te faire comprendre que tu te goures complètement ?

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

(Aut : Ouii ! Enfin ! Alléluia ! Merci Dieu ! PAF !*Assommer par Kanda*)

Kanda aperçu enfin Allen et fut surpris. En fait il y avait de quoi. Devant lui se dressait un blandinet les cheveux en bataille, avec des cernes énormes, des yeux gonfler par les larmes et des sillions creusés sur les joues par les dites larmes.

-Bon sang Allen…soupira Kanda. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis.

Il s'approcha d'Allen et l'enlaça par la taille pour le serrer contre lui. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du kendoka lorsque le blandinet le serra fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime, dit Allen d'une petite voix.

-Je sais…moi aussi, répondit Kanda.

Et ils s'embrassèrent. A l'angle du couloir de rire diaboliques se firent entendre et quelques –cliques aussi- Lenalee et Lavi venaient de trouver un moyen de faire chanter nos deux amants.

Quelques minutes plus tard après qu'Allen soit présentable, nos deux amants se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Kanda jeta un coup d'œil tout à coup une aura maléfique s'échappa de son corps :

-Heu Kanda ? hésita Allen.

-Où sont passés mes Sobats ?

* * *

Moi *ressent une aura dangereuse*: A Kanda sa va?

Kanda*sort mugen*: Mes sobats...

Moi *transpire*: Ha tes sobats heu...ils ont heu...disparus

Kanda*mugen sous le coup de Deborah*: T'es morte!

Moi*s'enfuit en courant*: A L'AIDE MAMAN!

Allen: Une tite review svp?


	2. Chapter 2

Oayo minna ! Voilà j'ai tenté un tit lemon, tout pitit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^.^ Même si je ne me fait pas d'illusion etant nul pour se genre de chose enfiin je crois lool

En plus c mon tt premier =D Bref bonne lectuuurrrreeee ^^

* * *

Pov Allen 

Bon sang Kanda me tuera un jour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis le début du diner il me regard bizarrement. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais ce regard ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Hum…J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non pourquoi je te mets mal à l'aise ? me demanda-t-il avec un rictus sur les lèvres (Aut : C'est comme ça que sa se dit ?)

-N-Non p-pas du tout, bégayais-je en rougissant.

Après cette petite discussion je me remis à manger non sans remarquer que ce Bakanda ne me lâchait toujours pas des yeux.

Pov Kanda

La pureté de mon moyashi me fera toujours rire. Il suffit d'un petit compliment ou d'un simple regard pour qu'il rougisse jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Enfin c'est ce qui fait son charme. Sans oublier que je lui réserve une magnifique soirée.

Pov Normal

Quand ils eurent fini Kanda et Allen se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier. Une fois à l'intérieur Kanda se retourna vers son Moyashi et il lui fit un sourire très explicite sur ses prochaines actions.

-Heu K-Kanda c'est quoi ce sourire ? demanda le blandinet en se levant.

-Tu le demandes Moyashi ? Répondit Kanda.

Allen n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Kanda l'attrapa par la taille et commença un langoureux baiser. Le kendoka passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Allen pour demander l'accès à sa bouche qui lui fit immédiatement accorder. Il poussa lentement Allen sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de lui :

-Kanda qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda un blandinet rouge comme une écrevisse.

Seul le regard pervers du kendoka lui répondit. Celui-ci se pencha sur son coup et commença à lui laisser quelques suçons. Il retira le t-shirt du blandinet et continua ses baisers jusqu'au nombril dans lequel il fit jouer sa langue. Allen qui subissait se merveilleux traitement mis ses mains devant sa bouche afin de ne pas laisser sortir ses gémissements.

- Pourquoi tu retiens ta voix ? Elle est tellement belle, dit Kanda en retirant les mains du blandinet.

Le blandinet non content d'être le seul à moitié déshabiller retira la chemise du kendoka. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Kanda retira le pantalon ainsi que le boxer de notre cher Allen. Il humidifia trois de ses doigts et en entra un. Il le bougea fit entrer un deuxième et puis un troisième. Il attendit patiemment qu'Allen s'habitue avant de les retirer et de retirer le reste des ses vêtements.

-Vas-y doucement, souffla Allen a son amant.

Pour réponse il eu droit a un regard tendre et rempli d'amour de la part de Kanda. Celui-ci entra lentement en Allen et lui appliqua en même temps un mouvement de va et viens sur son sexe. Le blandinet lâcha un gémissement de douleur et hocha la tête lorsqu'il se sentit enfin prêt. Débuta alors un doux vas et viens. Des centaines de sensations déferlèrent dans le cœur de notre blandinet, sensations qui augmentaires en même temps que les coups de butoir de Kanda. Le kendoka l'embrasse avec passion et souffla à Allen :

-Je t'aime moyashi.

Des larmes se mirent a couler sur les joues du dit moyashi. C'était normal après tout c'était la première fois que Kanda lui disait ses trois mots. Après plusieurs autres coups de butoir Kanda et Allen se libérèrent en même temps dans un gémissement intense. Le kendoka se retira, se laissa tomber sur le coter et enferma son moyashi dans une étreinte tendre et chaleureuse.

-Dort maintenant, lui ordonna-t-il.

Et juste avant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait Allen lui souffla :

-Je t'aime…Kanda…

Celui-ci sourit et suivit bien son amant dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Kanda: T'appel "ca" un lemon toi?

Moi : Heu… oui ^.^Pourquoi ? Ca t'a pas plus ?

Kanda : Non.

Moi : Bon ben puisque cela n'a pas plus a notre cher kendoka je vais le supprimer ….

Kanda : Que… ! Fais ça et tu feras connaissance avec mugen !

Moi : Hahaha *sourire crispé*Sa va, sa va range ton sabre ^^ '

Allen : Alala sont pas arrangé ceux-là …Enfin une tite review pour ce torchon ? Siinon l'auteur va faire un dépression….

Moi : Hé !


End file.
